


Out of the Woods, Hopefully

by mixednuts



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, Getting lost in the woods, M/M, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24283030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixednuts/pseuds/mixednuts
Summary: Gerard and Frank get lost in the woods.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Out of the Woods, Hopefully

**Author's Note:**

> i know it’s extremely short but i really liked it haha. i hope you enjoy!!

It was a bad idea, Frank had told Gerard the entire drive there yet he refused to come to his senses. Camping out in the woods was an amazing idea in his opinion, in Frank’s, it was not, and now they were lost.

As if this couldn’t get any worse, the sun was setting far too quickly for it to be considered normal. They had flashlights, shitty flashlights, but they weren’t enough. Frank was terrified at this point. The woods are fucking terrifying on their own so at night it’s ten times worse.

“It’s fucking cold,” Frank muttered, his eyes scanning his surroundings. He looked up at Gerard who looked like he had no idea where he was going. Well shit. “We’re lost in the woods, it’s cold, we’re lost, I’m scared, and we’re lost.”

“Oh, you’re scared?” Gerard asked mockingly and Frank nudged him aggressively in the side. There was no way he was in the mood for this. 

“Yes, I’m fucking scared. Who knows what’s out here?” he asked, scooting closer to his boyfriend was a lot warmer than he was at the moment. “Why are you so fucking warm?”

Gerard wrapped his arm around Frank and continued to shine his flashlight around the woods. They were on a hill, he could tell, and there was a small stream at the bottom, running smoothly. The wildlife was the thing that scared him the most; damn bears, perhaps a moose or two.

Not like he was planning on saying his fears in front of Frank because he knew that would only frighten him even more and make him more irritable. It was always an option that they could settle down for the night but he had chosen a certain spot where there was a one-hundred percent guarantee that there were no bears that would kill you.

“We’ve been walking around for over two hours, I’m tired and my feet hurt,” Frank complained, shivering at the cool breeze to which Gerard squeezed him tighter. 

There was no use in lying and saying that they were almost there, wherever that was, because they both knew that was fucking lie. They were so lost and Frank was probably going to end up with pneumonia or something, not something anyone wanted to deal with. He was for sure going to get sick, but one could only hope it’s not pneumonia.

The leaves satisfyingly crunched beneath their feet and when Frank ended up stepping on a twig, he jumped and Gerard couldn’t help but laugh. Despite it being almost pitch black and their flashlights were garbage, he could tell Frank was glaring at him.

There was a wet drop on Frank’s nose and to no surprise, it was fucking raining. “Oh my god, opiate raining. You’ve got to be kidding me,” he complained, on the verge of tears.

“Shit,” Gerard muttered, trying his phone once again but it got the same ‘no signal’ sign just as the other times he tried every three minutes. “We can try to sleep it off until tomorrow,” he offered, trying his best not to sound worried that they were probably going to die.

“And get attacked by bears? I’ll pass.” No need in hiding it then. “I told you it was a bad idea. We’re gonna fucking die and I didn’t even have a chance to tell my mom it was me who put the condom in her tea.”

And when there was a strike of thunder, Frank started to cry. He wasn’t scared of thunderstorms, that Gerard knew, but they were going to die out here. Trying his best to not let Gerard know he was crying, he sniffed which only gave it all away.

“Aw, Frankie, are you crying?” he asked, not being sarcastic at all. Yeah, no shit, Frank wanted to stay but only dug his head into Gerard’s jacket like a fucking baby. “Aw, come here.”

“We’re gonna die out here,” Frank said, his voice muffled. 

There was no use in truth to console him so instead he rubbed Frank’s back as they ventured off and tried to find some damn place to camp out. But there was no luck and they only ended up farther away than they were just moments before.

Frank sniffed but only cried more and Gerard couldn’t do anything but blame himself. It was his fault for getting the damn idea and then not knowing where they were. Not to mention it was raining, extremely hard.

For the next twenty minutes, he and Frank continued to walk, in circles it felt like, around the woods. It couldn’t be that big, but as usual, Gerard was wrong, it felt like. Everything was going to absolute shit today.

Suddenly, his flashlight stopped working and he only pulled Frank closer and kept hitting the on and off button as if that was going to do something. That was their only source of light and his phone was only on three percent.

“Did your flashlight just go out?” Frank asked waringly. Gerard nodded. “We’re fucked, Gee. We’re so fucked.”

It wasn’t the time and there probably wasn’t going ever to be a time, but the use of the nickname ‘Gee’ made his heart flutter and bring back memories. He never thought he would think this, much less say it, but he missed high school. Those were some of his best times because that’s when he met Frank.

The time on his phone showed it was 4 AM and that meant the sun was going to be coming back in around two hours. That was until he heard heavy footsteps and a growl behind him and he wasted no time in pulling Frank and booking it.

Frank nearly slipped a couple of times and he didn’t even know what they were running for but he didn’t want to find out. There a boom of thunder and his tears became more of a sob at this point, until Gerard slapped. They were both out of breath but he heard Gerard chuckle which made him ultimately more confused.

“Why’d you stop?” Frank panted out, his hands on his knees.

“We’re in front of my car, I think,” he replied, pulling out his phone and quickly turned on his flashlight which ended up revealing, yes in fact, that was his car. “Yeah, it’s my car.”

Frank jumped in his arms, yes literally, and Gerard carried him back to his passenger seat. Thank god he still had gas. The radio was turned on and Frank lied down in Gerard’s lap, staring up at him with a goofy smile, before drifting off into sleep and Gerard couldn’t help but smile.


End file.
